


Okay

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Friendship/Love, Insecurity, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday she'll learn to stop asking, but they don't mind reassuring her in the mean time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Fire Emblem: Awakening, Chrom/Robin (M or F)/Sumia: Easygoing – One day, it sort of happened, and they stuck with it.

"Are you sure this-" She stops herself, knowing the answer would be the same just like it has been every other time. _It's okay. It's always been okay._ Sometimes she wonders how they stand her insecurity, how they never get frustrated hearing the same silly question over and over. But they never do, and she's grateful to them.

She'd known Chrom first, but Robin knew Chrom best. She'd become friends with him over a period of years, while Robin formed a tight bond with him almost instantly. Sometimes people would whisper, _who will he choose? Which one is his soul mate? Who will make the better Queen?_ Robin was strong, smart, beautiful, practically Chrom's other half. Most women in her position might be jealous of Robin, even resent her, but Sumia immediately understood why Chrom loved her so much and quickly grew to love her as well.

She baked pies for Chrom, shared books with Robin, rescued them anytime they were overcome in the heat of battle. Chrom made tea for them both. Robin eventually learned to ride a pegasus and trained alongside Sumia. The three of them spent more and more time together, Sully even teasing that she had become part of a three-way.

 _But they're two halves of a greater whole, and I'm just there._ How could she compete with that special bond?

One day they were playing cards when Robin kissed her. Everything started to fall into place and kept going, a smooth road where there had previously been bumps and missing pieces and loose gravel.

The war with Plegia is almost over now, and Chrom's feeling the pressure to take a wife. People still whisper, _who will he choose?_ Some of the Shepherds are taking bets, much to the annoyance of Cordelia and the anger of Sully. Others assume it's no more than a deep friendship, that Chrom will surprise everyone by marrying someone completely different. One day, Vaike cracks that Chrom will just marry them both.

"That isn't such a bad idea," Chrom says, and she can't tell if he's joking or not.

Hours later, Sumia lies between the two of them in their tent, Chrom's head against her chest and hers against Robin's shoulder. Again, she opens her mouth to ask the same silly question but a smile from Robin stops her. Chrom's fingers brush her cheek, and she relaxes.

"We're three parts of a greater whole," Robin says. "Now, and always."

"I like that," Chrom says, and Sumia hugs both of them tightly. Fears, concerns, and insecurities may take some time to fade, but she knows they will. They love her, every silly, clumsy, insecure part of her and she loves every part of them. No matter what happens, they'll be connected by the bonds of their hearts and spirits. They will live together, laugh and cry and fight and raise children together. And they will love.

The next day, Chrom announces he's marrying them both. Vaike and Sully grin, Maribelle looks scandalized, Stahl looks confused and Cordelia uncharacteristically rushes over to grab both her and Robin into a hug. Lissa squeals that she'll have two sisters-in-law. Olivia and Lon'qu turn away, embarrassed by the whole thing.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Chrom," Robin whispers. "This may be hard to get past Ylissean law."

"We'll figure something out," he reassures them, and Sumia can't help but share in his optimism.

"We will. Together."


End file.
